Gardening/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and George are playing at Granny and Grandpa Pig’s house. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, catch. Grandpa Pig: Ho-ho-ho-ho, catch. Grandpa Pig: What’s this? George: Dinosaur. Grrr. Grandpa Pig: A dinosaur? Ho-ho-ho-ho. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, what are you doing? Grandpa Pig: I’m planting these seeds. Peppa Pig: Seeds? What are seeds for? Grandpa Pig: Seeds grow into plants. Grandpa Pig: I just dig a little hole and put the seed in. Then I cover it with earth and water it. Grandpa Pig: Everything in my garden grows from tiny seeds like these. Peppa Pig: Even the big apple tree? Grandpa Pig: Oh, yes. These tiny seeds will grow into a little apple tree like this. Peppa and George: Ooh! Grandpa Pig: And that little apple tree will grow into a big apple tree like this. Grandpa Pig: Ouch! Grandpa Pig: And inside this apple are more seeds. Peppa Pig: To make more apple trees. Grandpa Pig: Exactly. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, Grandpa, I want to plant a seed. Grandpa Pig: Would you like to plant a strawberry seed? Peppa Pig: Yes, please. Grandpa Pig: This seed will grow into a lovely strawberry plant. Grandpa Pig: I just make a little hole. Peppa Pig: Then I put the seed in and cover it with earth. Grandpa Pig: Shall I water it for you? Peppa Pig: No, no. I want to water it. Grandpa Pig: Good. Now we wait for it to grow. Narrator: Peppa and George are waiting for the seed to grow. Peppa Pig: It’s not doing anything. Grandpa Pig: Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. You have to be patient, Peppa. It will take a long time to grow. Mummy Pig: Peppa, George, it’s time to go home. Peppa Pig: But we’re waiting for my strawberry plant to grow. I wanted strawberries for tea. Grandpa Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. Next time you come, the seed will have grown into a plant. Peppa Pig: And we’ll have strawberries! Grandpa Pig: Yes. Mummy Pig: Come on, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Bye-bye, Grandpa. Bye-bye, strawberry. Narrator: Grandpa Pig looks after Peppa’s strawberry plant. After many days Grandpa Pig finds a tiny plant growing. Day by day the plant grows bigger and bigger. Then, one day, Grandpa Pig finds something very special. Grandpa Pig: Strawberries! Peppa Pig: Grandpa, we’re back. Narrator: Peppa and George have come to play again. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, Grandpa, did my plant grow? Grandpa Pig: Yes, look. Peppa Pig: Strawberries! Peppa Pig: Thank you, Grandpa. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, can we plant something else? Grandpa Pig: Yes, now it’s George’s turn to choose. Peppa Pig: Yes, you choose, George. Choose...a carrot. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, I think George wants to grow carrots. Grandpa Pig: George, would you like to grow a carrot? George: No. Grandpa Pig: What would you like to grow? Narrator: George has thought of something he wants to grow. George: Dinosaur. Narrator: George wants to grow a dinosaur tree. Peppa Pig: Silly George. Dinosaurs don’t grow on trees. George: Dinosaur. Grrr. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts